The Best Sunday For Mamori
by Princessa Lyneth
Summary: Apa kalian menyadari? Saat Hiruma kelelahan atau sakit siapa yang pertama kali menyadari? Siapa yang dengan begitu perhatian menemani dan membantu Hiruma saat itu? Walaupun Hiruma selalu mengelak. Kini giliran Hiruma menjaga manager kesayangannya..


Lyn: "akhirnya kesampean juga bikin Hirumamo.."

Akaba: "fuuh.. selamat.. selamat.."

Lyn: "merci, akachi.." *smile*

Akaba: "fuuh.. youre bienvenue."

Minna: 'sjak kapan akaba bisa bhsa prancis?lagian apa artinya?' *dalam pikiran*

Lyn: "ya udah, kita mulai aja deh.."

Akaba n Lyn: "selamat membaca.."

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ANY 'GAJE'-NESS CAN CAUSED DANGER, KEEP YOUR LEG AND YOUR PERSONAL PART STAY IN YELLOW LINE (?). PLEASE DON'T USE FLASH LIGHT ON YOUR CAMERA. THANK YOU.

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: EYESHIELD 21 BELONG TO YUUSUKE MURATA AND RIICHIRO INAGAKI, NOT ME!

PAIRING: YOICHI HIRUMA X MAMORI ANEZAKI

SUMMARY: Apa kalian menyadari? Saat Hiruma kelelahan atau sakit siapa yang pertama kali menyadari? Siapa yang dengan begitu perhatian menemani dan membantu Hiruma saat itu? Walaupun Hiruma selalu mengelak dan memungkirinya? Jawabannya satu, Mamori Anezaki, atau sang manager sialan aka fucking manager. Tapi kali ini, biar Hiruma yang menjaga Mamori.

~Mamori's POV~

Haah.. lagi-lagi Hiruma memaksaku untuk datang ke sekolah pada hari minggu begini.. Aku memasuki ruang klub dengan agak malas.

Sebetulya senang sih, bisa sering ketemu Hiruma..- Eh? Ngaco! Mana mungkin aku senang ketemu setan begitu! Aku memukul pipiku pelan.

"hoi, manajer sialan! Kau gila? Memukul pipi sendiri.." kata seseorang yang bisa ditebak siapa. Pipiku memerah. "Hi-hiruma-kun?" kataku membalikkan badan untuk melihat Hiruma yang baru memasuki ruang klub dengan menendang pintunya.

"apa, manajer sialan?" tanyanya galak. "itu bukan nama- ..ku. Hiruma-kun? Lengan mu kenapa!" seruku panic saat melihat tangan kiri Hiruma berdarah.

Aku beranjak kearahnya dengan cepat.

"sudahlah, manajer sialan. Cuma seperti ini sih tidak sakit sama sekali. Dibiarkan juga sembuh." Katanya santai. Padahal lukanya terlihat cukup dalam.

"kesini sebentar !" pintaku pada hiruma.

"sudahlah, tidak usah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu." Jawabnya dingin begitu aku mengambil kotak P3K. Me-nye-bal-kan.

Aku tetap menarik Hiruma ke kursi di ruang klub. Aku duduk disampingnya memegangi kotak mengeluarkan perban dan antiseptic dari kotak itu.

"sudahlah, tidak sakit kok, nanti juga sembuh, manager sialan." Katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan besarnya.

"tapi aku khawatir!" sambungku cepat. Eh? Sepertinya aku tidak berpikir dulu! Aduh! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan mengucapkan itu.

Setelah itu Hiruma terdiam sejenak tanpa mengelakkan tangannya saat ingin kuobati.

"terserah kamu, lah.." katanya setelah itu.

Pipiku memerah saat dia dengan nurutnya menyerahkan tangannya saat kuobati.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya sudah tertutup perban dengan rapi.

"sudah, hiruma-kun." Kataku setelah mengobati tangan hiruma.

"hmm.. ayo kita mulai menyusun strategi, manajer sialan!" perintahnya langsung.

Hiruma mulai mengeluarkan perkakas-perkakas(alias boneka peraga, buku-buku, rekaman video, dsb) dan laptopnya.

~"~

Tidak terasa sudah 1 ½ jam kami menyiapkan strategi. Aku mulai merasa mengantuk.

"hoaahmm.." aku melihat kearah jam dinding, sudah jam 5 sore.(kami mulai sekitar jam 3.30 pm).

"hei, hiruma-kun, kubuatkan kopi ya.." kataku menawarinya dengan manis. "kekeke, terserah kau manager sialan." Hanya itu yang kudengar.

"aku punya nama, hiruma-kun. Namaku mamo-" ucapanku terpotong olehnya. "mamori anezaki. Kekeke" ulangnya. Tanpa sadar pipiku memerah. "kalau begitu panggil dengan nama!" sambung ku buru-buru. "terserah.." katanya lagi.

Aku memasnaskan air. Setelah air mendidih, aku menuangkannya ke 2 cangkir yang masing-masing berisi bubuk kopi dan gula dalam takaran yang berbeda. Aku menambahkan sedikit creamer ke dalam kopiku.

Aku membawa keduanya ke meja.

"ini punyamu, seperti biasa, yang kental dan tidak terlalu manis." Kataku pada Hiruma.

"kekeke, kau ingat?" katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"tentu saja." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum. Dari dulu hiruma memang begitu, kadang menurut kadang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hiruma menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan(karena masih panas). Demikian juga aku, ternyata memang enak, kalau minum kopi saat membuat strategi seperti ini bersama Hiruma.

~"~

½ jam pun sudah berlalu lagi. Akhirnya Hiruma membuka suara lagi, "hei, manajer sialan. Hari ini cukup segini. Ayo beres-beres." Perintahnya seperti biasa sambil ke luar ruang klub sambil membawa laptop, senjatanya dan mengunyah permen karet less-sugar nya.

Aku hanya menurutinya. Cangkir-cangkir kopi tadi langsung kucuci dengan cepat. Aku memasukkan buku-buku serta alat tulisku, juga boneka-boneka kecil tersebut ke kardus.

Setelah semuanya rapi aku mengambil tasku dan beranjak keluar. Tanpa disangka Hiruma masih ada di depan ruang klub.

"kau lama sekali, manajer sialan!" katanya begitu aku keluar dari ruang klub itu. Pipiku memerah saat menyadari kalau dia menungguku dari tadi.

"ayo, cepat. Kuantar kau pulang. Sudah mulai gelap, bahaya." Katanya sambil berjalan duluan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dapat kurasakan mukaku bertambah merah.

Kami berjalan bersampingan menuju stasiun yang lumayan ramai itu.

Saat baru memasuki kereta, seseorang memegang pinggulku dari belakang. (karena tidak dapat duduk, jadi berdiri) Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari hiruma. Tapi gagal. Kereta terlalu ramai dan sepertinya kami terpisah.

Tangan orang itu mulai memasuki rokku dengan hati-hati. Ti-tidak!

Hiruma kemana! Tangan itu mengelusku pelan. Keadaan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, ini mengerikan. Dapat kurasakan tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam celanaku. Aku menggigit bibirku pelan.

Tangan itu berada tempat 'itu'. Aku kaget dan memanggil nama Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"hi-hiruma-kun!" panggilku pelan. Tiba-tiba.. "CKLEK" Terdengar suara senjata yang sudah familiar untukku. Tangan itu seketika berhenti bergerak. Aku memukul tangan itu dari belakang dan berbalik.

Kudapati Hiruma menodongkan senjatanya kearah pria sekitar 40 tahunan yang ternyata tadi memasukkan tangan nya ke bawah rokku.

"kekeke, mau mati ya?" katanya mengancam pria tua tadi, "Dia bersamaku. Kau tidak tahu?" lanjutnya geram, kali ini dia tidak menunjukan sama sekali kalau dia main-main. Baru kali ini kulihat dia marah seserius ini selain di field.

"cepat menyingkir, atau mati sana.. tunggu aku tau! Kau yang dulu pernah melakukan hal ini pada gadis SMU juga, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa padaku. Kunio Takahashi, 48 tahun, seorang karyawan." Kata Hiruma menyeramkan sambil membuka buku ancamannya.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun selanjutnya. Pria itu cepat-cepat minta maaf dan langsung menjauh. Aku masih ketakutan akibat kejadian tadi.

Hiruma cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dan turun dari kereta padahal belum sampai di stasiun yang kami tuju.

Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mengalir pelan, sangat pelan karena aku memang berusaha menahannya. Aku tidak ingin Hiruma menyadari kalau aku menangis.

Tapi terlambat, Hiruma menyadarinya.

Dia buru-buru memanggil Taxi dan kami masuk kedalamnya.

"hei, manajer sialan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu pintu taxi ditutup. "ti-tidak apa-apa k-kok.." aku menyembunyikan ketakutanku sebisaku. Aku menunduk untuk menutupi mukaku yang seperti ingin menangis.

"hei, cukup sampai belokan itu saja." Perintah Hiruma pada supir taxi setelah beberapa menit taxi melaju.

Sampai di belokan yang dimaksud supir itu menghentikan taxinya. Hiruma berkata lagi, "hari ini aku tidak bayar. Ingatkan aku berikutnya.". Supir itu hanya menurutinya tanpa membantah. Seperti sudah biasa dilakukanya.

Hiruma dan aku turun dari taxi itu. Dari belokan ini, rumahku sudah lumayan dekat.

"hei, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mendengar ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"t-tidak apa-apa.." kataku memaksakan tersenyum, padahal tubuhku masih gemetar.

"jelas-jelas gemetaran begitu, masih sok tegar." Bantahnya pelan. Dia tahu.

Aku terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, kalo mau nangis, nangis aja.. kamu kira aku nggak tau!" katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba air mataku yang kutahan jatuh begitu saja. Aku menangis pelan. Padahal aku tidak mau menunjukkan diriku saat seperti ini kepada Hiruma.

Tangan Hiruma tiba-tiba mendarat di kepalaku pelan.

"maaf, seandainya aku menyadari lebih cepat tadi." Tiba-tiba kata-kata hiruma jadi lebih lembut.

Pipiku menghangat dan memerah.

"kamu tidak salah, trima kasih ya." Kataku pada Hiruma sambil menghapus air mataku. "aku sudah tidak apa-apa." lanjutku lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar lebih baik daripada tadi.

"baguslah, ayo pulang manajer sialan." Katanya seperti biasa tapi tidak dingin.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Kami kembali berjalan sampai depan rumahku. "terima kasih, Hiruma-kun. Kalau tidak ada kamu.." kataku terhenti begitu saja.

"sudahlah, itu balasan untuk kopi tadi. Kopi tadi enak seperti biasa." Katanya sabil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"selamat sore hiruma-kun." Kataku padanya sebelum aku masuk ke halaman. Hiruma hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Beberapa langkah setelah pintu pagar tadi aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggil dan kembali menghampiri Hiruma dengan cepat. "Hiruma-kun!" panggilku lagi.

Aku berjinjit di sampingnya dan mengecup pipi Hiruma dengan sangat lembut sambil memegangi lengan kanan Hiruma.

Hiruma tersenyum jahil lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa waktu seperti berhenti sejenak.

Hiruma memegang wajahku untuk mendekatkanku wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku tidak dapat menolak dan membiarkannya menciumku.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya kami melepas ciuman pertamaku itu.

Hiruma memelukku erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku sambil terkekeh pelan. "kekeke.. kena kau manajer sialan." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi seperti tadi. Kali ini singkat karena tiba-tiba seekor kucing lewat dan mengagetkanku.

"Kucing sialan! Mengganggu saja!" teriak hiruma sambil mengumpat.

"ya sudah, selamat malam!" seruku langsung lari meninggalkan Hiruma.

Mungkin hari ini memang aneh.. hihihi..

THE END

Lyn: "YA-HA-!"

Akaba: "fuuh.. selamat, akhirnya berhasil buat one-shot.."

Lyn: "yup! Thanks akachi~" *humming some song from my iPod*

Akaba: "fuuh.. ngga masalah.."

Lyn: "mungkin berikutnya SenaSuzu.. mereka lucu sih, ato waktu mreka di bagasi mobil colongan Agon dari ceweknya di Amerika sebelum tanding? (yg dia minta posisi kid ama hiruma)"

Akaba: "fuuh.. boleh juga, tuh.. kayaknya bagus." *genjreng2 gitar lagi*

Mamori: "Lyn! Apa-apaan tadi? Masa aku ciuman ama kapten dari neraka begini?"

Lyn: "karena imut! Tau ngga aku harus memberanikan diri buat nulis adegan itu tau! Apalagi yang di kreta!"

Mamori: "kok korbannya aku?"

Lyn: "kalo Hiruma yang jadi korban namanya otak-ku udah eror! Mana ada bapak2 nyerang cowok? Apalagi setan begitu!"

Hiruma: "dasar manager oon.." *ngunyah permen karet less-sugar bekas mggu lalu* *nabok author*

Mamori: "i-i-iya juga sih.. tapi kanapa akuuuuu?"

Lyn: "kalo ngga kamu siapa? Masa anak tetangga? Itu udah ngaco and pairingnya bukan Hirumamo lagi tau! Kamu rela?"

Mamori: "i-i-iya ya.." *nggaruk2 kepala pelan*

Lyn: "lagian You-nii ngga jelek, malah keren.. ya 'kan?" *puppy eyes*

Mamori: "terserah deh.." *nyerah*

Lyn n akaba: "thx 4 reading.."

Lyn: "R&R please, nyaw~" *lyn's cat side mode: on*

Review ya~


End file.
